


Maybe it was the alcohol

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No underage drinking, but everything is pg13, jisung just needs a drink, kinda spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: me:knew i could count on you hyung <3chris:and i expect to see that ‘boyfriend’ of yours, too.me:hehe no problemSee… about that… therewas, in fact, a problem. And that was that Jisung had lied. Hedidn'thave a boyfriend, much less ever dated anyone since his sophomore year of high school. And that was averylong time ago. Jisung knew that if Chan caught him lying there'd be hell to pay, but he started this, and he'd sure as hell finish it. Jisung was going to find a fake boyfriend, get drunk, have the night of his life, then claim they broke up later, and that would be that.Simple enough.…Right?





	Maybe it was the alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey how's it going everyone it's been awhile,,, i wrote this completely out of impulse after a really long day so it's hardly proofread, let alone thought through. please ignore any mistakes and mf uhh enjoy i guess

It was late on a Friday night, and Jisung had approximately one day before he physically _had_ to start studying for his finals. He needed one last taste of freedom, even if it was only for a few hours, before the start of the ever so anticipated: hell week.

But what could he do? Drink something? He had no alcohol or even soda in his dorm. Hang out with his friends? Not a bad idea… but they all seemed to be busy. Go to a club and dance the night away? Now that sounded just like Jisung's speed. 

Only one issue, though… He didn’t have a car. And he wasn't about to walk three miles in the dead of night to the nearest club. He needed to find someone that had a license. And quick.

me:  
_chan hyung!!1! plz tell me ur awake_

chris:  
_what do you want i’m busy_

me:  
_can you please please please drive me to the club??_

chris:  
_...why_

me:  
_THIS IS MY LAST FREE DAY I WANNA LIVE IT UP AND GET TURNT WHILE I CAN_

chris:  
_good point. but why would i drop everything and drive you?_

At this moment, Jisung panicked. He _really_ needed a drink… and he'd do just about anything to get to it. Anything.

me:  
_i promised my boyfriend we'd meet up but i forgot to ask for a ride earlier hehe_

chris:  
_you don't have a boyfriend tho_

me:  
_uh yes i do get with the current times dude_

chris:  
_sus. but fine. i’ll drag everyone else along too._

me:  
_but they said they were busy tonight??_

chris:  
_ever heard of lying_

me:  
_HEY_

chris:  
_meet at my dorm in 15 until further notice_

me:  
_knew i could count on you hyung <3_

chris:  
_and i expect to see that ‘boyfriend’ of yours, too._

me:  
_hehe no problem_

See… about that… there _was_, in fact, a problem. And that was that Jisung had lied. He _didn't_ have a boyfriend, much less ever dated anyone since his sophomore year of high school. And that was a _very_ long time ago. Jisung knew that if Chan caught him lying there'd be hell to pay, but he started this, and he'd sure as hell finish it. Jisung was going to find a fake boyfriend, get drunk, have the night of his life, then claim they broke up later, and that would be that.

Simple enough.  
…Right?

Jisung smiled to himself as his group of friends walked out of Chan's dorm, all seven of them squeezing into Chan's minivan. Why Chan had a minivan, nobody was sure. But it was very convenient for times like these.

“So, Jisung,” Hyunjin frowned as soon as the other boy had gotten situated in the van, grinning to himself. “Who's this boyfriend you speak of?”

“Yeah!” Felix frowned. “Since when are you dating someone?”

Jisung crossed his arms, glaring in the direction of the two, “It's a secret. Until later.”

“Sure,” Changbin sighed, throwing his arm around Felix. “Also… did someone tell Jeongin we were going out tonight?”

“I did,” Seungmin raised his hand as Chan turned the engine on. “I set him up in his dorm with _The Little Mermaid_ playing and some cookies.”

Woojin faked wiping tears from his eyes upon Seungmin's pure response, “Thank you for your service.” 

“No problem,” Seungmin assured.

And with that, a silence fell upon everyone in the car, leaving Jisung nervously chewing on his lips. Was getting that drink _really_ worth lying to his friends?

Well, yes. Yes it was.

As soon as they arrived at the club, Jisung took off. Past the dance floor, the flashy lights, and the booths, Jisung threw out any plan to find a cute boy to pretend to date, and went straight for the bar. His friends seemed to lose him in the crowd pretty quickly, only making it easier for him to make his escape. 

“I’ll have the lemon drop shots, please,” Jisung smiled, leaning over the counter.

The bartender raised an eyebrow at him before fulfilling the order, to which Jisung said to put it on his tab. Jisung had been to the club all of two times, but still managed to set up a tab for himself, just in case he had forgotten his wallet—like tonight.

After downing the shots like they were pure water, Jisung was feeling thoroughly buzzed. He stumbled his way onto the dance floor, mumbling something incoherent, and finally busting out his best dance moves. Jisung had never been a good dancer, and he was more than aware of that… But did it look like he cared? This was his _last_ night of freedom, and he sure as hell was gonna make it count. Maybe it was the alcohol that made him less afraid of being judged by random people on the dance floor. Or maybe it was something else that he just couldn't think of. 

After what seemed like hours of dancing by himself on the dance floor, occasionally going back to get more shots, he felt a quick tap on his shoulder.

Chan and Woojin. Oh shit.

He’d totally forgotten about the whole boyfriend thing.

“Look, Sung,” Chan sighed. “Did you lie about having a boyfriend? I mean I—”

Before Chan could finish his sentence, Jisung sprinted away from him as fast as he could, yelling something along the lines of _‘you’ll never catch me alive!’_ As he came to a stop near the bar, he considered ordering more shots (which probably wasn't the best idea—but again, did he really care?), but those thoughts were soon interrupted by a hand on his arm.

Felix and Changbin.

“Dude, you lied, didn't you—?” Changbin started as Jisung ran off again.

He skidded to a halt right in front of the restrooms, as he caught the sight of Hyunjin and Seungmin approaching him from in front. Jisung nervously whipped his head to the right—Chan and Woojin were climbing the steps. Then behind, where Felix and Changbin were gaining on him.

He was cornered. There was nothing he could do, but admit that he lied, and face the consequences with his friends (which were probably gonna be really bad, as his friends _already_ had trust issues…).

Oh god. They'd probably never hang out with him again. Jisung would be alone—_forever_. He was gonna be a liar, and alone, and friendless, and-

_Holy mother of god. He's hot._

Jisung stood in awe of the man who had just stepped out of the entrance to the restroom. He was unlike anyone Jisung had ever seen before. Beautiful, stunning, picture perfect, cute, hot—Jisung knew that those were all synonyms, but in the heat of the moment, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the fear. Or perhaps, it was neither of those, but something else, something _unknown_ that had made Jisung walk up to that guy, heart on his sleeve, and speaking just a few words. 

“I know I don't know you, and this might be weird, but can you like—kiss me? Or something?”

The guy looked awestruck, frankly. Well, who wouldn't be, when you're suddenly approached by a random kid you’ve never seen before in a club, and requested to kiss them? 

However, before Jisung could laugh awkwardly, apologize, and walk off, the guy cupped Jisung's face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss.

Now, this wasn't Jisung's first kiss, but it sure felt like it. The way his lips moved against the stranger's was something _magical_. It almost sent electric jolts through Jisung's body (or maybe that was just the alcohol…). 

Not even ten seconds later, and Jisung had already slipped his tongue into the stranger's mouth, which was met with a noise of contentment.

_He has a really pretty voice_… Jisung thought as he continued to lick inside the other's mouth. _Maybe I should try to get more of it…_

Jisung then removed his lips from the stranger's, smirking evilly as the man tried to chase his lips. He heard the gasps his friends made from all around the pair, smiling as he lowered his face into the crook of the stranger's neck. Jisung thought for a second, before licking a fat stripe all the way from the man's collar bone to his ear, which made him let out the ghost of a moan. Jisung was getting closer.

Moving up, Jisung pressed a wet kiss to his jawline, nipping slightly at the skin. One of the stranger's hands had come to rest on his waist, while the other was impossibly tangled in Jisung's hair. The man pulled slightly at Jisung's hair, making him let out an involuntary noise.

It wasn't long before Jisung leaned back up again, re connecting their lips after what seemed to him like forever. Jisung placed his arms on either side of the man's head running his fingers through his hair, biting on his lip ever so slightly as he did so. Just as Jisung was about to pull back, however, the man had hoisted Jisung up, Jisung's legs wrapping around the man's waist. The man gripped at Jisung's tight leather pants, walking them to a slightly more comfortable place so they weren't having a heated make out session right in front of the bathroom. 

Jisung caught Felix's eye as they walked by, and had to stifle a laugh. Felix's jaw was dropped so much to the point where Changbin had to swat away any flies that flew near. Well, looks like Jisung had succeeded, and his friends had _failed_.

Jisung's back came into contact with the wall, the stranger strongly holding Jisung's thighs up. As Jisung went in for another kiss, the man moved his head slightly to the left, so his mouth was right in front of Jisung’s ear.

“The name’s Minho, babe,” he spoke in the most perfect voice Jisung had ever heard. 

“J-Jisung.”

The man, Minho, let out a laugh before kissing the side of Jisung’s neck. Jisung bit his lip. How did he get so lucky? That in his time of need, this beautiful _god_ appeared and eagerly complied to his odd request. 

Minho lifted his face up, looking at Jisung straight on. Jisung gulped, tightening his legs around Minho’s waist. Minho leaned in, only to press a light kiss to Jisung’s cheek.

“I was right!” Minho giggled, and Jisung just about melted on the spot. “Your cheeks _are_ squishy! Ah, how cute!”

Jisung blushed furiously, about to retort as his phone rang.

“Ugh,” Jisung rolled his eyes, jumping down from Minho's hold, but keeping one hand running through the other's hair. Jisung could’ve sworn he heard Minho purr.

It was Chan calling. They wanted to leave. 

“I’m sorry,” Jisung smiled up at Minho. “Sorry for basically ruining your night, but thank you for saving me.”

Minho raised his eyebrow, “You didn't ruin my night. You made it a million times better, in fact. If you told me a few hours that I’d be making out with the cutest boy I’d ever seen in my life, I wouldn't belive you.”

Jisung flushed scarlet again, removing his hand from Minho's hair, “Well… I _am_ sorry about that sudden request. I really needed a drink but the only way I could convince my friend to drive me was lying that I had to meet up with my boyfriend. Who doesn't exist.”

“Hmm,” Minho smirked, placing his hands on Jisung's waist. “I'd like to apply for that position, if you’ll let me, that is.”

“I- oh,” Jisung buried his head in Minho's chest, desperately trying to hide his blush. 

“Just give me your number,” Minho tilted Jisung's chin up with his thumb. “And we can get to know each other. Maybe give us a try, too.” 

“I'd like that,” Jisung beamed, leaning in to press a quick peck onto Minho's lips. “I'd _really_ like that.”

Soon after, Jisung was waltzing out of the club with a brand new contact in his phone, grinning like an idiot.

“So…” Chan sighed, eyebrows knit. "We wanted to say sorry, Sung. We didn't think you had a boyfriend.”

Jisung looked around at all of his friends, who each wore a similar expression: slightly embarrassed and/or guilty. Jisung burst out in laughter.

“Oh, the irony…” he chuckled, stepping toward the van. “But yeah, I do. And don't doubt me again!”

Maybe it was the alcohol that made Jisung so confident in front of his friends, ignoring the voice inside his head that told him he should apologize for lying. Or maybe it was Minho's contact in his phone, making Jisung feel as if he wore a medal of honor on his chest. Maybe he'd never find out.

A month later, Minho and Jisung were cuddling on Jisung’s bed, some type of cartoon playing on Minho’s laptop. After more meet ups, Jisung had found out that Minho attended the same university as him, in the dance department. Which explained why Felix looked so surprised during that night—Minho was kind of a big deal in the whole performing arts college, not just the dance department alone. Pride flooded Jisung as Felix had explained just how popular and cool Minho was… And he was all Jisung’s.

They’d gone to countless movies, spent a lot of time in cafés, done karaoke to Twice's entire discography too often, and kissed a whole lot more. But they still weren’t _dating_. Jisung didn't want to rush things, especially after their extremely rushed meeting. However, as he fiddled with the sleeve of Minho's sweater, he figured that he had to do it now, or he might not ever do it.

“Hey, Min?” Jisung spoke, voice soft and slightly shaky.

“Hmm?” Minho replied.

Jisung heaved a heavy sigh. It was now or never.

“Will you… Will you be my boyfriend?"

A wave of anxiety flowed over the younger boy, fearing that Minho might actually reject him. Before Jisung could break the silence, Minho leaned in and pecked his lips.

“Only if you’ll be mine,” he smirked.

Jisung couldn't contain his blush, “You meanie!” he pouted, hitting Minho slightly. “You scared me for a second!”

Minho only laughed, kissing Jisung deeply.

“Sungie… did you really think I'd say no?”

Jisung pouted even harder, burying his head into Minho's fluffy pink sweater.

_Maybe it was the alcohol that made me approach him that night…_ Jisung thought as Minho kissed the crown of his head. _But it's my heart that made me stay._

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed!! see you soon ✨


End file.
